1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector terminal having a tab to be inserted into an opponent terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conceivable connector terminal formed by bending a metal plate of a predetermined shape includes a terminal base portion and a tab extending from the terminal base portion.
The tab is composed of a bottom face portion and an upper face portion formed by bending a portion extending out of the bottom face portion. The upper face portion substantially contacts to the bottom face portion. A tip end side of the tab is pressed to form a tapered portion tapering off to a point.
The bottom face portion and the upper face portion, which collectively constitute the tapered portion of the tab, are squashed in the course of the press. Sharp corners are formed on outer faces of the bottom face portion and the upper face portion. Moreover, excessive mass on tip ends thereof flows out to outer space to generate burrs.
These corners and burrs are caught upon insertion into an opponent terminal, inhibiting smooth insertion.
The object of the present invention is to provide a connector terminal achieving smooth insertion into an opponent terminal without catches.
An aspect of the present invention is a connector terminal comprising: a terminal base portion; and a tab extending from the terminal base portion to be inserted into an opponent terminal, the tab including: a bottom face portion; and an upper face portion extending from the bottom face portion, formed by bending so as to overlap the bottom face portion, the bottom face portion and the upper face portion collectively forming a tapered portion tapering off to a point at a tip end of the tab, wherein the bottom face portion and the upper face portion are bent so that tip ends thereof approach to each other, and define an inner space therebetween.
According to the aspect constituted as described above, when the bottom face portion and the upper face portion are bent to form the tapered portion by pressing tip ends thereof in directions for them to approach to each other, smoothly curved corners are formed at bending points on outer faces of the bottom face portion and the upper face portion. Moreover, excessive mass of the pressed tip ends, which usually flows out to outer space to generate burrs, will flow into a concave generated at a front end of the tapered portion by bending the bottom face portion and the upper face portion or into the inner space defined therebetween, as allowances for the mass flow. Therefore, the burrs are not generated in positions with which the opponent terminal contacts upon insertion, thus making the insertion of the tab smooth.